


Mark's Presentable Liberty

by AllHailTheMadQueen



Category: Youtuber - Fandom, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - No YouTube, Angst, Charlotte - Sean, Doctor Money is the same person though, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Mr. Smiley - Cry, My First Fanfic, Presentable Liberty (the game), Presentable Liberty AU, Presentable liberty is a really sad and heavy game, Salvador - Felix, Youtubers take the place of the characters, dark themes, heavy (like the game), the player - Mark
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 16:33:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7539892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllHailTheMadQueen/pseuds/AllHailTheMadQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark finds himself in a small prison cell and is part of only 2% of the world that is not infected with a terrible virus. The only contact he has of the outside world comes in the forms of letters from his old friend Felix, his "Happy-Buddy TM " Mr. Cryaotic, a pastry shop owner Sean, and the man keeping him there "Safe and healthy" Doctor Money.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mark's Presentable Liberty

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is based off a few things, the first being the game "Presentable Liberty" (( play the game yourself here ( http://gamejolt.com/games/presentable-liberty/42997 )) and Mark's video of him playing it (( where most of the dialog and reactions come from, https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jZTQPTQovZA )) and I do not claim any owning of these two contents. I guess this is more of an adaptation than a fanfic... Anyway! I hope you enjoy "Mark's Presentable Liberty".

-Day 1 -

Mark opened his eyes,and surrounding him on all sides was nothing but the cold gray of a metal room. He stood up from where he had been lying and blinked a few times, taking in his surroundings. The room couldn’t have been more than five feet wide and six long, there was a plain cot, which he had awoken up on, in the back corner and there was a very small window high up the wall behind the head of the cot. He inspected the door and it seemed to be made from very thick metal and had bars in it’s window area.

Was he in some sort of prison? Mark, for the life of him, couldn’t remember how he had even got into this place, or even what the hell he did to have himself incarcerated in the first place. He looked to the wall on his left to see a square shaped clock that was ticking away. It was 12:15

“At least they were kind enough to give me a clock,” he said out loud to himself. “Am I just going to have to watch and wait this clock down as I go day by day in this prison cell?” he, again, said out loud, asking no one but himself. This kind of isolation was going to drive him to madness.

“Maybe I should just go back to sleep,” he thought. What was the point of being awake, when the only thing you saw was dull gray, the only thing you could hear was the monotonous ticking of a clock, and the only person to talk to was himself. At least if he slept he could dream. Though, as he walked from where he was standing to reach his cot, he heard a small sound that broke the silence. It was the sound of paper rustling. He turned to see that a tan envelope had been slipped through an opening at the bottom of his cell door.

Mark walked over to the envelope and found that there was a letter inside with familiar hand writting.

\- My dear bro,  
I hope this letter gets to you. How is prison life going for you? I know it must be hard, especially in times like these. As for me, I will soon start another of my journeys into the unknown. Wish me luck.  
Felix the Traveler-

“Thanks Felix,” he said quietly. Even if Mark couldn’t remember how or why he was in this cell, he could still remember his best friend. But just then, another letter was pushed under the door. The odd thing was, having been facing the door already, Mark had not seen anyone walk up to the door.

“Who delivered that!?” he exclaimed, throwing his hands up. He placed the first letter on his cot and opened the next letter, which had an odd cubed lump in it..

-Bro,  
I hope you aren’t feeling too lonely in that dark cell. Just in case, I have put a little box friend for you in the envelope alongside this letter.  
Felix-

“A box friend?” Mark opened the envelope that had contained the letter. Inside was a small wooden box that had an adorable face painted on it. Mark loved tiny things, and with a face like that on it, he was instantly fond of the inanimate object.

“Hey buddy!” he said to it, and chuckled a bit to himself. He set the cute little box down in the left corner, out of the way of his walking area, so as not to accidentally break it.

“I don’t want to step on you,” Mark told it. “You’re my only friend in this hell hole.”

Yet another envelope was slipped through the door. This one was not the friendly looking tan that Felix would send his in, but more of an official looking and brown one with “TOP SECRET” stamped in red across it. The letter seemed typed in a very formal type.

[Good day,  
We are happy to inform you that you have been selected by me, Dr. Money to join an exclusive program for inmates all over the country.]

Another envelope came through.

[We have noticed that due to the recent outbreak of a terrible virus the population of our beautiful nation has started to dwindling. This is unfortunate. But there is still hope: you.]

A third envelope

[Recent studies show that 98% of our great nation’s population is already infected with the virus. Incidentally, many of the remaining 2% are prison inmates like you. We hope that you continue to be vigilant and remain healthy.]

Yet another.

[In order to fight depression and suicidal thoughts in the dire situation you have found yourself in, you will be assigned your own personal Happy-Buddy™. Enjoy]

“What does that mean?” Mark asked the empty room as he quickly put down the letter. 

A blue envelope with a cartoonish smiley face was immediately pushed into his cell.

“Is that my Happy-Buddy?” Mark opened the envelope to see a very silly looking type that was bordered with cheerful fall leaves.  
~HELLO HELLO HELLO!!!  
I AM YOUR OWN PERSONAL HAPPY-BUDDY™!!! I HAVE A PRESENT FOR YOU!!! FIVE CONFETTI POPPERS!!! HAVE FUN!!!~

“... Okay…” he remarked uncertainty, the text was odd and almost creepy. True to the letter’s word there were five confetti popper inside the envelope. Another blue envelope was put under the door. Mark had opened it for a second, but, seeing more of the same annoying text, quickly discarded the letter.

Curious as he was, He decided to test them. There was no way that these could be real poppers, no prison would ever allow items like that through security, right?. Mark took one of the poppers in hand and pulled its’ cord.

“Boom-,” he began to say mockingly, but the popper had really gone off! A party favor sound had erupted from the popper and many pieces of multicolored confetti shot out, floated around, and littered the bare gray floor. “Wh-ha ha, well alright then, you weren't kidding!” Mark chuckled at the absurdity of what had happened. The sound of paper called his attention to the door once more, and another envelope awaited him.

~IT’S A DOCTOR MONEY PORTABLE ENTERTAINMENT MACHINE!!!!!!!!!!!!!! GAME INCLUDED!!!!!! HAVE LOTS OF FUN :-) ~

“Thanks…?” Mark quirked an eyebrow in confusion. He looked in the envelope once more and found a small blue hand held gaming device. “Oh, it’s a Game boy!” he realized. Or, as it seemed, a nock-off of one that instead of the bottom of the screen reading Game Boy™ now read Doctor Money Portable Entertainment Product™. Well someone is going to be sued, he thought. He turned on the device and was taken to a black screen with white text. Only one game was displayed.

“Serpent?” Mark selected the game. The screen changed to gray room with a black wall jutting in near a red dot. He moved around to find that he was controlling a thin black snake. He was having a very difficult time controlling the character around, it seemed to move just a bit too fast. However, he was eventually able to make some progress and cleared a few levels. Mark continued to play for a while but the levels kept getting harder and harder.

“It’s so hard, god damn it!” he exclaimed once he failed, again, on a particularly hard level. He hadn't noticed that he had been playing the game for hours, and now the sun was long gone. The small cell was pitch black and Mark was no longer able to strain his eyes to see what he was doing. He shut the game device down and decided he should go to bed.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading the first chapter! This is my first published fic, so I'm kinda nervous about it. If you liked it or saw something that should be fixed don't hesitate to let me know!  
> ~ The Mad Queen ~


End file.
